Endless
by Optimistic Dreamer
Summary: It was as if it were yesterday.


**Endless. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Hetalia - Axis Powers'. Never will. I am just a permanent USUK fangirl who likes writing angst. This is just for entertainment value.

* * *

><p>Alfred's breath was coming to a stop. It was hard to breath. It was cold. He couldn't move an inch.<p>

Everything went too black as the uneven moving of his chest came to a standstill.

Then, everything erupted with color.

Reds and Blues, purples and pinks. Green - the same jade color that had been with him for as long as he could remember - dominated all the colors, mixing in graciously with the most familiar shade of sapphire, the two stretched on endlessly.

Alfred looked at his hands. They were no longer wrinkly. They were smooth and rid of popped veins and the like. He looked down and saw that he was no longer wore the white hospital gown. He wore jeans and the ever-so familiar bomber jacket that fit him like it did when he had first bought it.

He supposed that he would have his old face back as well.

Alfred knew that he was dead. He had already connected those dots the second he saw the bomber jacket.

Death was nothing like he thought it would be, that was for sure.

He took a few steps and saw that with each step he took, the ground was dyed with color - a beautiful color that he had never even seen before that could not even be explained.

A bright light enveloped the room as he inspected the color, shocking him momentarily.

A light chuckle traveled through the room. "You never seem change."

Alfred's heart - metaphorically - stopped. He knew that voice anywhere. It sounded so familiar to him, spite not hearing it about 20 years.

His eyes pricked with tears as he stood still, the light leaving, the person he missed the most standing in its wake.

Green eyes, same white dress shirt and red tie that Alfred was more than familiar with. The same, slightly unruly, blond hair that Alfred had loved to run his fingers through.

Alfred had never seen anyone more perfect in the past 20 years. Arthur Kirkland was as beautiful as ever.

Alfred didn't know when he started running, but he was running at full speed. He had to get to Arthur before the British born man was gone without a trace, like in dreams.

He jumped on Arthur, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. His arms wrapped around Arthur's body, bringing the two of them down.

Arthur grunted slightly as the two landed hard on the floor, but hugged him back just as tightly.

"Idiot." Arthur said, shaking his head as Arthur buried his face into Alfred's shoulder blade.

Alfred just laughed, something he hadn't done in a long time. He hadn't really truly laughed since Arthur had passed on.

"I missed you. I missed you so much." Alfred said, bringing up a wrist, so he could wipe his tears. A large grin was unfurling on his face. He hadn't felt this good in a long time.

Arthur put a hand on Alfred's cheek, lifting up the latter's face, so he was looking into Arthur's jade eyes. "I know. I missed you as well." Arthur planted a small kiss on Alfred's lips, which Alfred happily responded to.

Arthur's lips were soft and smooth and warm. Alfred was in bliss at the moment.

They broke away, still sitting on the multi-colored floor, to collect their breath.

Alfred leaned his forehead against Arthur's and said three words that he had not really said lately. "I love you."

"I love you as well." Arthur said not even hesitating for a second. He sounded so sure and confident; a feature Alfred loved.

Hands interlaced and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence.

It was as if they hadn't not seen each other for a long period.

It was as if it were yesterday.

After all, they were back together, that was the only thing that mattered to Alfred at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Listening to:<strong> Monster by Lady Gaga.

**A/N:** So, it is about 2:00 in the morning, California time and I decided to post this. Cool beans.

Not my best, but not my worst. I am indifferent right now, but that may most likely be because of sleep deprivation.

I'll just say that I love USUK so much that it turns me into a puddle of fangirl. I can say that I am going to be writing fluff (I haven't written any in AGES, it seems) of the USUK type.

**Optimistic Dreamer**. (September 30th, 2011.)


End file.
